Coming Back, But Headed To NY
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: Basically and ziva runs away after coming home from somalia and she goes to visit an old friend Olivia. From there things happen that nobody would exprect. first crossover so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
"hows your summer been" tony asked me and i wanted him to shut up. i was prepared to die in fact i wanted to. i was to damaged to go back to them they wouldnt understand everything that had happened to me.  
back home in the united states...  
we walked out of the elevator onto our floor and everyone started to clap. i felt out of place and just stood there still wanting to die. ducky caught my eye and beckond me to follow him, so i did. "come on my dear lets go some where quiet" he said and we got into the elevator. once we got to autopsy he had me sit on one of the metal tables and looked me in the eyes. "oh what have they done to you?" he asked.  
"nothing that i couldnt handle" i said even though i knew he could hear the hollowness in it.  
"let me look you over and see what i can do to ease you pain though"  
"ok doctor" i said.  
"its still ducky to you and i will try to be careful. now if you could take off your top for a minute. we may also have something clean for you to put on in the back" he turned to the door and locked it before putting a cloth over it.  
"ok" i said and did as i was told. he walked back over and started to take inventory of my injuries. he saw my back and turned to grab antiseptic stuff to clean it. "bull whips" i said and he nodded but continued what he was doing once he was done cleaning them he covered them with a bandage.  
"now you can put this on my dear and we can look at the rest of you" he whispered handing me a blue scrub top.  
"no" i said.  
"why not my dear?"  
"you will think im disgusting and dirty" i whispered pulled my legs to my chest.  
"i promise whatever happened to you there will not change any thoughts i have on you already." he said and i relaxed knowing that he wouldnt lie to me. i did as he asked and he started at my feet just to get me to relax more. when he got to the bruising on the inside of my legs he said "im sorry that you were there alone we never forgot you" and continued what he was doing. once he had me all bandaged he gave me some medicine and had me finish getting dressed. "you can talk to me" he whispered "nobody can hear you down here i promise."  
"i dont know where to start duck" i said and crumbled to the floor crying.  
"oh my dear. shhh... you are alright. you are safe here and home. shhh... relax" he said sitting next to me and pulling me into a hug just letting me cry into his shoulder.

i noticed ziva follow ducky but couldnt follow right away know that he was going to check her over and clean up the wounds she undoubtably had. after an hour i decided to go check his lab, but found the door locked and covered so nobody could see in. i did hear crying though and thought better of knocking just waiting for it to stop. after about twenty minutes it stopped and i knocked on the door. ducky flicked the cover back and let me in. "shh...jethro she cried herself to sleep" he said and i saw her curled up on the floor with a make shift pillow and blanket over her.  
"how is she?" i whispered back not taking my eyes off of her.  
"in pain, but she will heal physically"  
"and mentally?"  
"they broke her down. i beleive if given the chance and if she had been there any longer she would have found a way to get herself killed. she still wants to die though."  
"we cant lose her again duck. i dont think tony could handle it" i said before dumping my coffee and walking out. leaving ziva with ducky to sleep for a while. i got back to the squad room and found mcgee and tony asleep on the floor and just let them sleep. thinking that we could finish reports tomorrow.

i was sitting at my desk waiting for ziva to wake up knowing that she wasnt going to sleep through the night peacefully. and i was right around 5 o'clock in the evening she shot up breathing heavily and panicking until her surroundings started to make sense. "ziva?" i questioned before wlaking over to her.  
"ducky" she sighed "i cant do this"  
"do what?"  
"stay here i need to get away for a bit" she said "tell the others im going to new york for a few days maybe longer. ive got a friend up there that can give me a place to stay and they can help me out." she said before running out of the room. "oh and tell them they wont find me" she said poking her head back in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
i was at the airport with my ticket in hand and a small bag of stuff by the time gibbs called me. "shalom gibbs" i said picking up.  
"ziva where are you?"  
"at the airport" i answered because i knew he was tracing the call.  
"why?"  
"to go visit a friend of mine in new york. do you have a problem with that?"  
"ziva your hurt you need to be around a place that is familiar for a little while"  
"ducky didnt tell me to stay when i left him with the message to tell you where i was going" i said just as my flight was called. "shalom gibbs that was my flight" i said hanging up and boarding my plane.

"where is her friend in new york?" i asked my team.  
"umm... i dont know gibbs she didnt tell us that she even knew someone in new york"  
"well she does" i snapped just as jenny walked into the bullpen.  
"her friend is someone she met through me" she said.  
"jen we need to find her"  
"she is going to be fine im headed up there to meet with her and we are all going to hang out for a week or two"  
"why are you letting her run away?"  
"she isnt running away because we will be back in about two weeks. she just wants to have some girl time and to get better without you guys fawning over her." she said before walking to the elevator and leaving.

i was on the plane and was trying not to fall asleep, but i was getting close to failing at it. thank god the fasten seat belt sign came on and we began to land. "thank you for fly jet blue." the captain said and i got off the plane. i called my friend to tell her i had landed and that i was going to meet her at her work. "benson" she answered.  
"hey livia. its zivaleh"  
"oh hey. did you land? are you alright?" she questioned.  
"yes i landed. im going to take a cab over to the precinct maybe you could tell me how to get to your place from there?" i said.  
"yeah how long until you get here?"  
"umm... twenty minutes"  
"ok see you then" she said before hanging up.

alright zivaleh was coming to the precinct and i didnt know how bad of a shape she was in so i picked my phone back up to call jenny. "shepard" she answered.  
"same as always i see" i joked.  
"oh... liv... how are you did you hear from zivaleh she shouldve landed by now"  
"she just landed and is on her way"  
"ok good"  
"how bad of a shape is she in?" i asked hoping that she didnt look to bad and that i didnt have to tell the others to stay away.  
"you might want to warn the guys livia"  
"alright well then let me go i will see you tomorrow" i said and hung up before turning to the guys but found their attention to the doorway where ziva stood.

i was just about to get coffee when a women that had nice tan skin and dark brown wavy hair to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. she was pretty but very skinny and banged up. "um... can i help you?" i asked.  
"no you dont have to fin. ive got it." oliva said running up.  
"livia!" the women said hugging her.  
"hey zivaleh" i was confused "i thought you said like twenty minutes"  
"aparently it was less than i thought" the women zivaleh said with a foreign accent... maybe middle east.

"wow you look..."  
"i know liv. i know." i said to keep her from mentioning it to much.  
"but i think we should go and tell my captain who you are maybe we can get you something to eat after" she said looking totally frazzled. then i noticed that everyone was staring at us and folllowed her to the office.

i wasnt expecting her to look that bad and if it werent for my job, jennys warning and what i remember from when i was in isreal and mossad i expected this. "hey cap?"  
"yes olivia?"  
"um... this is my friend ziva david"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Hey guys" I said as we all walked out of the bathroom.  
"Explain" was all Cragen said and then we all walked back into the squadroom. We all sat down either on a desk or in our chairs. I sat next to Zivaleh on my desk and looked at Cragen. "From the beginning" he said.  
"Alright. So I have kind of lied to you about not knowing my father. I knew him he was Ziva's dads right hand man." I paused to take a deep breath. "I lived with him in Isreal and Mossad for a few years. I learned how to speak Hebrew and was enlisted in Mossad for about a year. Then we came back to the USA... When we came back he dropped me back with my mom and I lived with her abuse for awhile. He came back every once in a while but he wouldn't be very nice then one day he left to Isreal again and that was that."  
"When she left my younger sister Tali died in a Hamas suicide bombing and I threw myself into Mossad to take revenge on the men that organized the bombing. I did and then I worked my way up in the ranks. I was sent to NCIS to help in an investigation on my brother Ari who killed one of their own. I ended up killing Ari though the reports say that my boss Gibbs killed him. I stayed on with them then had a falling out witih one of the men on my team and left for Isreal because he killed a man I knew from Mossad. I took his place on a mission that ended with me and two others surviving though they were injured. I sent them back to Tela Viv and continued on myself. I got capture and was tortured for two months and was saved by my team at NCIS two days ago. We just got home to DC this morning. The doctor there patched me up and I took the first flight here to stay with Olivia for awhile."  
"Now we met each other through my friend Jenny Shepard and she should get here some time tomorrow she is the closest thing to both of us of having a real mother and if we start talking Hebrew don't be surprised we switch langages quite a bit." I finished taking a breath.  
"Well then thats a new thing to know about you 'Liv" Elliot said.  
"Now that that is all clear. Can you tell me who your friends are?" Ziva asked.  
"Oh Elliots my partner, Fin and Munch are partners, Don is my captain" I paused then added "Boss... and Mel well she is our ME as you already know"  
"Nice to meet you all. I am Ziva David, but Olivia here and Ima call me Zivaleh." she said just before her phone started to ring.

"David" I answered.  
"Ziva..."  
"Yes Tony?"  
"Gibbs knows where you are and he bought five plane tickets to leave on the flight just after Jens tomorrow morning."  
"What?"  
"Gibbs knows where you are and is bringing Ducky, Abby, Mcgee, me and him to Manhattan tomorrow morning"  
"How?"  
"I don't know I think he found where Jen is going and figured it out from there"

We could only here one side of Ziva's conversation and were confused until she started to yell in another language then she said "Thank you for the heads up Tony I will be ready for his head slap that is coming my way and be ready for the one you shall be getting for warning me" she paused "Shalom." then she hung up. "Zivaleh?" Olivia asked.  
"Gibbs knows where I am and is bringing the whole team here tomorrow after Ima gets here."  
"Great" Olivia groaned "Should we warn Ima?"  
"No I beleive that Gibbs will get a severe yelling at"  
"Alright I hope he is scared Ima is scary when angry"  
"Yes Yes she is though Gibbs can be quite terrifying" she says.  
"Um... If I could ask... What is a head slap?"  
"Its a hit to the back of the head that my Boss, Gibbs, does when you either aren't doing something or you messed something up. Though it is almost like a parents way of punishment with love added to it. It is also his way of making you pay attention."  
"Oh alright then" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ZPOV

I knew that Ima would get here sometime around 2 this afternoon and Tony told me they would be getting here sometime around 4 this evening and then he was going to head straight to the precinct where I would be with Olivia all day. We told Ima what Gibbs was up to and she said she figured that was going to happen and already had her speech ready.

"Ziv?"

"Yes Livia?"

"Your bleeding again" she said pointing to the back of my shirt.

"Damn it" I swore then started to talk in hebrew _"Bull whips are stupid and the men tore into my back everyday for three weeks straight so they never go the chance to heal"_

_"Oh zivaleh I can't beleive you went through that though you haven't told me everything that has happened to you. Though I would like an answer to the question of you being rape" _she demanded.

"Yes" I answered switching back to english just as Jen walked into the squadroom.

_"Livia what do you think about me taking Ziva to get something to eat while you work a little bit and then we will come back and when Gibbs shows up I shall be tearing him a new one"_

_"Ok have fun and Ziva eat" _

_"Ok Ok I will eat" _I said before following Jen out of the bullpen. "When Gibbs and the team shows up please know that it was only him that deserves the riping of a new one"

"I know"

"Ok and Tony deserves a good pat on the back for the warning he gave us"

"Yes and I may be switching languages"

"Even ones Gibbs does not know"

"Possibly" she said and we switched to more girly talk as we ate and I managed to keep down a good sized ceasar salad.

GPOV

I had just gotten out of the cab and was waiting for the others to get out and join me on the side walk before we entered the building and I flashed my badge and so didn't Tony and Mcgee while Abby and Ducky gave their credentials and licenses to get into the building. "What floor is it again Mcgee?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"Four" he said quietly. I knew the team wasn't thrilled with what I was doing, but they came along because they didn't know any better. I hit the button and we the elevator started to go up. Once on the floor we followed the hustle and bustle to a bullpen with three sets of paired desks and an office right when you walked in. I saw Ziva right away she was laughing at something a female with short brown hair and light caramel skin said.

ZPOV

I knew the second they had walked into the room because I heard the room quiet down a bit, but I was to interested in the story Livia was telling me about her partner Elliot. Then I heard Jens heels click across the floor and stand next to me. I glanced up and muttered to her in Hebrew, "_Remember Ima its not the teams fault its Gibbs fault don't yell at the others they just follow what he says"_

_"I know" _she said and then she turned to Gibbs giving him the evil eye. "Now why don't you listen Jethro?" she asked calmly.

"I needed to be sure that she was ok"

"She is fine I told you she would be in good hands"

"Really has she been eatting? Has she seen a doctor?"

"She is in good hands Leroy Jethro Gibbs and as your director you should be listenning to me and running the agency and not dragging your team and the forensic scientist and the ME with you on a wild goose chase you didn't even know was going to follow through" she said her voice raising. "You should listen for once, but you don't know the meaning of those words!" she started to yell. Then she changed languages, _"You are an asshole who doesn't know what I mean when I say you are not the person who runs the agency you are a team leader not an agency leader. Ziva wanted to get away for awhile and for her sake you should listen for once and not run around!" _I tuned her out after that because she was getting to loud for my tastes and I was starting to flashback to my time with Saleem.

OPOV

Ima was pissed, but I was concerned about how Ziva was reacting to the noise she was making especially since she was talking in Hebrew. "Zivaleh" I whispered getting infront of her. Her eyes had glazed over and she was starting to shake. _"Damnit Zivaleh you need to breath and look at me you are not with him. You are hearing Ima yell at Gibbs because he came to find you." _I kept calm and spoke calmly and quietly like I did with normal victims. I had caught Elliotts attention and he came over.

"Need help?"

"Yeah I need you to talk to her and don't freak out and so that she can't hurt anyone and trust me with her training watch out." I said standing up and grabbing a water bottle. Then I shouted to Ima, "Jenny! Stop! I need your help!"

"What?"

"Zivaleh and they need to leave" I said and then turned to Elliot who was still talking quietly to Ziva still. Jen made Gibbs and them go upstairs after Fin and Don stepped in, but one guy stayed.

"Jen?" I heard him question.

"Help Elliot please Tony try to stay out of the way" she said quietly.

"Ok" he said and stood next to Elliot.

"Ima what I need to know is if I toss this on her will she freak out and possibly hurt anyone"

"She may make sure that noone has a gun in her reach and I know that she has a knife on her"

"Ok. Cap I need you to take Fin, Munch and" I looked around and spotted George. And George into your office" I said and once they were gone I turned to Elliot and Tony. "Watch yourselves she has a knife"

"Well duh Gibbs rule 5 Always have a knife." Tony said and Jen laughed.

"Well watch it she is deadly with it."

"I know she killed a guy with one during a case" he replied and I just shrugged before dumping the water over her head. It was unconventional the way I did, but it got her out of her flashback, but she wouldn't respond to anything else and I had learned this the hard way. Once I the water hit her head she shot up and swung the knife around.

"Zivaleh!" Ima yelled and she stopped moving dropped the knife before following it and hitting the floor at the same time the knife did. Once she was down we ran over and hugged her. "Breath Zi" she whispered and I went and told the guys it was safe, but to stay back. As soon as one came out so did the team from NCIS.

GPOV

"Ziva? My dear?" Ducky said walking over to where she was sitting on the floor. He sat close to her on the floor, but far enough away that if she struck out he wouldn't be hurt. "Can you tell me whats wrong?"

"No" she whispered before standing up and running out of the room.

I turned to follow, but I heard Ducky yell "Jethro you move another step I will have you going back to DC with the team faster than you could say No!" I stopped when I heard the full threat and knew he would follow through with that treat some how. "I told you she needs space and you know that so leave her be." He snapped walking over to me. "Now I would really like it if you could head back to the hotel with me and the team to get some rest" he said and walked out the team following.

"Go Jethro" Jen told me and I nodded leaving.


End file.
